The Nightingale
by Dreamingmew
Summary: Seras fought off rogue freaks & some minor vampires for 35 yrs while she waited for her master's return.But something happened & she as to flee for her unlife. While searching Europe for her master, singing some songs as she goes & fighting more undead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any songs used in this fiction:

All songs will be listed and can be found on you tube. If you wish to hear them.

Author's note the 1st part of this story is all Seras. Alucard will be barely mentioned until she finds him then its both.

This story is joint effort between my and my auncle Queenapril25. He doesn't know much about Hellsing so he leaves most of it to me and helps me out in the describing of things and giving me ideas

* * *

_**What happened to Alucard**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Seras's adventure.. **_

The war had taken years to win they had lost many good men, amongst the dead were Walter and Pip though Pip would always remained with Sera as her familiar. The saddest lost of all for Sera was that of her Master for he had been poison with evil blood causing him to have to fight for his soul in the pits of hell. She called to him every night before dawn but he never answered. Ten years later she felt her Master return to this realm of existence but something had happen for he never returned to Hellsing to get her as he swore he would. So she stayed at Sir Integra's side protecting her, as she swore to her Master, she would until the day of his return.

Seras fought off rogue freaks and some minor vampires through the years while she waited for his return. It had been 25 years since Alucard had returned to this plain and 35 years since she had last laid eyes upon her Master. Sir Hellsing was now in her sixties and very ill from all of her smoking and the stress of her job had gotten to her. She knew that she would be dead within a few months and feared for Seras's unlife, as she knew with out her protection the knight would either kill Seras or imprison her like her grandfather had done to Alucard all those years ago. She and Seras had become very close friends over the years, as Seras had saved her life and all of England many times. So that night she called Seras to her office where a blood pack would be waiting for Seras when she arrived.

Seras woke up to hear Integra call her so she got dressed into her uniform and phased through the celling before walking the rest of the way to Integra's door where she knocked and wait for Sir Hellsing to tell her to enter. When Seras heard her say come in she phased through the door and after saluting, she sat down in front of Integra's desk..

"Seras, we both know that I am dying" Seras went to interrupt her, but she wouldn't hear it "no we both know it is true" as if to make a point Integra coughed badly. When she got a breath back after drinking the water that Seras had handed her, Integra thanked her, then continued " you have been my most trusted friend and loyal companion for all these years. Even now I know you have wanted nothing more than to go find your Master." Seras went to object but was interrupted as Sir Hellsing continued " No Seras it's OK I completely understand, he his your Master and there for part of you. It most feel like part of you is missing and yet you stayed with me and for that I thank you" she coughed again "but I fear it is no longer safe for you to be here. Soon the knight will learn of my illness and will think you are a threat to London"

"Sir Integra, you know I would never do London any harm. I may kill the odd person, but they are always bad men and women who would kill at a moments notice." Said Seras looking very worried, she went to say more but Integra stopped her by holding up her hand.

"I know Seras, I do, but the knight never liked Alucard let alone you being under my control. We always had the back up of the Queen, until she died and then we laid low but I fear once I die they will come after you" coughing again and then lighting a cigar, which made Seras raise her eyebrow "don't look at me like that Officer Victoria, quitting now isn't going to do me any good and we have more important things to discuss now." she sighed and added "you won't be able to go straight to Romania it will be the first place the hunter will go to find you" she thought for moment "didn't you once tell me you had friends in Spain" Seras nodded " it's winter there now so you shouldn't have to worry about the sun too much which means you can pretend to be human. I can have my doctors right you a medical waver that states you can't be out in the sun to long as you are prone to sun stoke."

"But if I leave what about you?" asked Seras as she was worried about her dear friend " maybe I should wait until you pass away so you don't die alone"

"No Seras, I will be fine you should leave while you can. I do not know how long it will be before they get word of this, now leave me and I will have all the paperwork for you by tomorrow night"

Seras knew she couldn't argue with Sir Hellsing once her mind was made up. So she stood up, moved away from the desk, saluted again and then phased through the floor, taking the blood pack with her.

Seras spent the rest of the night in the library brushing up on her Spanish. Then she phoned her friend through a secured line, explaining that she had to get out of London.

**(( Author's note : The friends are email buddies. They met a couple of years ago on-line. After getting to know them well . She had told them she was 19 and of her parents deaths. That she was living in a military base as she was a solider. Seras had said nothing that would make them think she wasn't human except that she had a medical condition that meant she could stay in direct sunlight to long. When they had asked how she could be a solider if she couldn't stay in sunlight to long she had simply replied "I work nights"))**

Then Seras stay reading up on Romania history, looking for any clue to her Master whereabouts until a few hours before dawn. She then checked that Integra had gone to bed, before she went to her room had a shower and went to sleep.

The next night just as the sun was setting Seras was woken up by the alarms going off. She phased out of her Coffin bed hurriedly slipped into her union form before grabbing her guns. Just then she heard a scream coming through the mansion and realized they had broken through the defences. So she ran through the building hoping Integra had got to the safe zone in time. She knew she wouldn't be able to get to her until she saved as many as the men and servants as she could, killing hundreds of ghouls and a few freaks, as she ran until she sensed a powerful freak near by "Dammit," she said knowing she have to go after it and she was running out of ammo.

Seras moved into the long dining room where she had sensed the freak. When she moved closer she saw him drinking from one of the servants. It was then she realized he wasn't a freak but a fledgeling vampire instead, which meant his Master would most likely be in the building somewhere " shit" she said unfortunately she had said this out loud and the Fledgeling looked over at her. He noticed she wore a Hellsing union form and knew she was on the enemy side. So he threw the body away and turned to face her.

Seras knew she would have a better chance at finishing this quickly if she went hand to hand. So she put her weapons aside. "Who are you? " she demanded " Where is your Master? Why are you attacking Hellsing?"

"She's gone after Sir Hellsing and because we can" he answer before launching at Seras who easily dodges punches him " I'm going to kill you, you bitch" he shouts with a grunt"

"You have to hit me first, pin head" she answers as she kicks him hard. They go back forth with Seras dodging most of the hits, though some get few. Seras is having great fun playing with this Fledgling so much she forgot she was in a hurry . That was until she heard another scream that reminded her what she was to do. She quickly spun round and put her hand right through his heart and ripped it out of his chest before squashing it in her fist. She then picked up her weapons again and ran off to find Integra taking out a few more ghouls along the way..

Seras hurried to find Integra , praying **((even though she doesn't believe god would listen to a vampire ))** that Sir Integra is still safe. But alas, when she gets to the safe zone she finds the door has been busted open with dead broken bodies laying all around. She swallows hard, fearing she has failed her Master and Sir Hellsing this night before she runs into the room guns loaded and ready to fire.

Seras hears Integra scream. She looks around the room and spots her laying on the floor with her own sword piercing through her stomach. Seras gaze shifted to the hilt of the sword, realizing someone was holding it, her eyes shift until they see a female vampire with dark crimson red hair, pale skin, wearing a black gown. Seras moved in fast, fires a shot at the vampiress, but only badly wounds her. Seras goes to fire again, but she hears Integra moan and realises that she is still alive. While Seras goes to her , the vampiress makes her escape, but all Seras cares about now is Integra. As she moves to her side she realizes that the wound in Integra's stomach is fatal.

Seras shifts and places her cheek on Integra's face as she apologises for getting there too late and begs forgiveness, as crimson tears run down her face. Integra somehow is still alive enough to talk to Seras through their mind link "Shh Seras, I was going to die anyway at least I get to go as a warrior knight and if you do me one last favour, turn me into a familiar"

"But I could turn you into a vampire you are virgin after all" Says Seras through the mind link.

"No Seras I know it is possible, but I swore on the Hellsing name I would never allow it." she coughed and then spoke again through the link " But as a familiar I can have my revenge on the wench who has destroyed all that I stand for." Seras agreed and bit down as gently as she could, draining all of Integra life's blood taken her into her as she also soaked up all the blood from the floor much like she had done in the past. Once Seras was done she pulled out the sword which disappeared to be absorbed by her owns essence and then Integra body bust into flames.

Now that Integra was part of her, she had all of her memories and knew where Integra had kept all the information on her Master. So Seras grabbed a rucksack she saw hanging on the wall and head for Integra's office. When she got there she went to the safe, took out Van Hellsing' journal and a few other things she found there. Then she moved to the desk finding all the papers she would need to get to Spain and move around including her new identity.

**(( you will learn her alias in chapter 2 and not until then so don't ask.))**

She packed everything in it and then used the intercom to order everyone to abandon Hellsing by directed order of Sir Hellsing as she use Integra's voice to do it. Once she was sure everyone was obeying her order, she made a few stops the first was her room where she packed a suit case with clothes and couple of pictures, as well as emptying the rucksack into it before creating a dark void to store her suit case in, making sure it was done up before putting it into the void then sealing it up and moving to her next stop. She took the now empty rucksack, her guns and harrconan cannon to the armoury..

When she reached the armoury she packed enough ammo for the fight that was to come and then opened her storage void to pack all that was left in the armoury she might need later. Last stop was the kitchen, where she took a few coolers from storage filled them with ice and blood packs. They too went in the storage void, along with her cannon as she knew it slow her down..

She then put the rucksack on, made sure her guns were loaded, before she turned into a hell hound as making sure to break the gas pipe before running out of Hellsing just as it exploded.

Seras started to track down the vampiress, which wasn't hard as she smelled like Integra. Seras figured a lot of Integra's blood must of gotten on the vampire. Now that she had her trail Seras took off as fast a her hell hound form could take her. She swore that she would find and kill her before the night was through. Before she knew, she found that she had tracked her back to Cheddar village. Here she found her target not far from where Seras had lost mortal life and became a creature of the night..

She changed out of her hell hound form before saying " It such a beautiful night isn't it" As she looked up at sky, which was red, much like the night she had first seen Alucard. "It's especially beautiful of course, if your a bloodsucker" she said with a laugh as the red haired vampiress looked at her. " You will die by my hands this night. But before I kill you, tell me, why a true vampire like yourself would ally with freaks who are nothing but cheap copies of our kind"

"Why to take vengeance for my king" she answered in an southern accent, making Seras think she was from the states " so I, Morrigan will retake place at his court"

"You wish to get back into the court, oh you really are a pathetic maggot after all." laughed Seras " I bet you don't even know, where the court is now do you?." Seeing the look that crossed Morrigan's face she knew she had been right " Your worthless, if your king really is Dracula when he finds out you used freaks and ghouls to take down Hellsing. He'd probably would of killed you" she laughs again and adds "good thing, I am going to save him the trouble by killing you right now"

"You think you can kill me, your nothing but a fledgeling." Morrigan says " it will be -" but she is cut off by Seras who fires a bullet at her..

"I don't have all night, to listen to whine on, for I have plane to catch" snarled Seras " now fight, or are you really as pathetic as you seem" at that Morrigan charged after Seras catching her off guard and making Seras's face bleed.

"Now who's pathetic" cackled Morrigan

Seras just started laughing as she wiped the blood from her face and said with smirk on her face "You, if a cheap shot is the best you can do" Seras put her gun away " Come on, come on. Fight me." the vampiress lunged again as Seras easily dodged the move "Where are your vampiric (SP?) powers? Show me you aren't pathetic, that you really are true vampire" she jumped back to give them so room while she waited to see, if Morrigan was really a true vampire. "you won't defeat me without them so come on" inside her head she heard Integra '_ you really are becoming a lot like your Master'_ and then Pip's voice added _'He would be, very proud of you this day Mon sire' _Seras smirk just grew bigger.

"You wish to see my full powers. Very well you ask for it" at the Morrigan released dark tendrils and her familiars some evil creepy looking cats, along with what look like ghouls but stronger..

Seras smirk grew wider if that was even possible " Yes , yes that it" inside she was jumping for joy and shaking with excitement but on the outside she just released her hellhounds and summoned Pip with his rifle and Integra with a her sword. Seras said quiet to Integra and Pip "Integra please help Pip take out the ghouls leave the cats to the hounds" she saw Integra had a disappointed look on her, so she added " Don't worry Integra I'll let you have the final kill of that bitch, but I want some fun with her first" at that Integra smirked to. So she and pip fought the ghouls, which wasn't as easy to kill as normal ones as these seemed to have brains. While this was happening the hellhounds charged at the cats.

Watching the fight for a few minute Seras could see claws and teeth going at each other with hisses and growls, she could hear coming from the cats and the hounds. She shifted her graze to Integra and Pip. Integra was right in the heat of the fight, chopping and slicing away with her sword as Pip was picking some off with his rifle, hitting any that got too close with the butt of his gun and then shooting them with his hand gun he kept in his holster unless he needed it.

**((Author's notes : Familiar that use guns or weapon that need ammo, will not run out of it. There ammo is created from the very shadows themselves so as long as the vampire who summoned them as enough power to keep them summoned, they won't run out))**

"Well it seems its our turn now Morrigan, come come show me your power, fight me" Seras said as her fangs and claws got longer.

Morrigan charged Seras managed to scratch Seras's arm deeply as Seras dodged. Seras retaliated by kicking Morrigan in the head making her bleed. As they fought a mist raised from the ground and darkness surround them so if anyone past by all they would see is darkness. Claws, feet and teeth were all used in this fight and both vampiresses were hurt. So Seras decided she was fed up of holding back, or at least as much as she was, so she released more of the vampiric powers and lunged at Morrigan taking her down and biting her neckk, draining her blood.

Morrigan tired to break free but Seras was too strong as she had wrapped Morrigan in her tendrils holding her tight. Soon Seras realized it was quiet around her. She removed her fangs from Morrigan but didn't let her go. She looked around, noticing her familiars had won the battle with only a few hellhounds lost in the battle. She threw the barely undead Morrigan to Integra's feet where she watched as she raised her sword and chopped the vampires head off before her, Pip and the hell hounds return into Seras body.

Seras was worn out so there was no way she would make her flight on time, so she went to the nearest pay phone and made a couple of calls, one to the airport to change the flight for the earlier hours of tomorrow morning around 4am to arrive at at 6am where she hoped to take a taxi and be at her friends by 7am while it was still dark outside.**((she would be flying by Hellsing private jet. The pilot of which was loyal to Sir Hellsing so she could travel in secret.))** The other was to her friends telling them she wasn't arriving until the day after tomorrow. Then Seras headed to one of the safe houses to spend the day sleeping.

Seras didn't sleep that day, she kept seeing the faces of her those that had died this battle and had foggy dream memory. Which didn't seemed to be her own and as it played out she realized it was Morrigan's dream

_The Dream_

_In the dream, she seemed to be looking through who see could only assume was Morrigan's eyes. As she looked around she realized it wasn't a castle but a mansion. She looked forward for some reason she found her eyes were kept low. All she saw was a man, who appeared to be sitting in a throne. Around him were other vampires and vampiresses who were sitting at his feet and another appear to be sitting beside him in less royal throne._

_Then heard a voice , she throught she heard before. But in sound different somehow so she couldn't place it " Morrigan you have failed me for the last time. If wasn't for my trusted friend who is your Sister twin Morgy, I would kill you for this failure but instead I so show leniency and banish you instead" bellowed the voice angrily " you will never come before me again, for if I ever lay eyes upon you I will not hesitate to kill" he growled and shouted " Now Leave me"_

_Then she felt everything go dark she just went into a portal._

_A_nd that was when Seras woke up.

**((Author's notes " I bet a lot of you can guess who the man is, who sits on the throne but can you guess the women were that around as well as the one on the throne next to him. If you can feel free to tell me. But do NOT tell Seras for you spoil the whole story if she knows))**

Now fully awake Seras got changed into a hooded top jeans, trainers and jacket. Then she packed a duffle bag with some clothes and some blood packs, she had gotten after taking what she needed from the storage void . She downed a few of the blood packs then put everything she wouldn't need into the storage void, including all her weapons and her rucksack, after she took out her passport and her wallet before taking a taxi to the airport...

* * *

Authors note's : I think this is the longest story chapter I have ever wrote, so I hope it turned out ok.

Chapter will be a little boring as its about Seras living with her Spanish friends. But please keep reading there will be more action, drama and romance in later chapters also some angst..

Morrigan in this chapter is based around my granny Morgy, who I love very much. And in later chapters more family member will have chapter based on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own Hellsing or songs used

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Seras and her Spanish friends.**_.

A few hours later, Seras arrived at the airport, carrying her duffel bag over her shoulder. Seras realizing she was still early, decided to go to the gift shop. Smiling she looked around it and brought a novel to read on the flight and crossword puzzle with a pen. After passing through security she went and using her passport she headed toward the jet. She stopped briefly to summon her suitcase from the void, as she would need it later, then continued on her way to the Jet. When she got to the jet she handed her suitcase to the pilot, who carefully stored in the cargo and she was told to board the aircraft.

Seras read for awhile but fell asleep, and was startled awake by the pilot announcing they were about to land. They quickly got through customs and then Seras took a taxi to go her friends house.

Seras knew that she would be in for a long ride to her friends home. Her friends had told her although they had internet their village, it was still pretty isolated from the rest of the world. As they went through a large set of gates, she was surprised, because though it wasn't as grand

as the Hellsing mansion, it was still an amazing mansion. She had seen a couple of other houses on her way here, but none were like this, as it could been something from a old Spanish movie.

**((Author's notes: None of them know, Seras is a Vampire. I'll explain how come at the end of this chapter))**

As they drove through the courtyard, Seras couldn't see anyone waiting in for her, but she was sure it must have been the right place, since it was the address that her friends given to her. Seras got out of the taxi after paying the fare and walked with her bags towards the front door. Seras knocked and after a couple of minutes a beautiful Spanish lady, with long dark hair tied in a knot, and beautiful brown eyes came to the door. Seras could see she was wearing a typical Spanish white blouse and red skirt as she opened the door. Seras wasn't exactly sure that it was her friend at first even though she had seen her picture. So she said "Hello, is that you Spanish Butterfly"Seras giggled and added " I mean Adrianna" as smiled at her friend.

**((Author's notes: Spanish butterfly is the screen-name of her on-line friend))**

The lady smiled back at her before answering " Yes it's me, but please call me, Dria for short and you most be Victoria Nightingale"

Seras nodded, **(( Seras's Alias is Victoria Nightingale)) **and held out her hand to Dria. But Dria pulled her into a hug instead, Seras hugged her back before saying "but you can call me Tori. If you like."

**((important Author's note: while Seras is staying with the family. We will call her Tori or Victoria"**

"Okay Tori, please come in, make yourself at home and meet my family." As Seras enter the house she saw two girls who couldn't be much older than four years old. "These are my twin daughters Nadia and Maria"

"Hello Nadia and Maria" said Tori while she smiled down at the girls..

The girls sweetly smiled back said together " Howes Miss Victorias, nice meetings yous" and bowed in greeting

Then Adrianna smiled and said "come on, lets meet my son, he is a a bit older then the girls, he is seven" So Tori and the girls followed Dria down the hall towards the living room. As they went Tori was looking around confused which Dria notice and asked "what wrong Tori, You look confused by something."

"Oh, I am sorry was just wondering where all the maids and people are. As this is a huge mansion, there were always maid and butlers working around where I lived.

Dria smiled and said "we gave them the day off we didn't want to overwhelm you. On your first day here" as they entered the living room, where they found the boy playing with his toy cars. Adrianna said "Xavier, look who's here". He stopped playing and looked up, seeing she had her son's attention Dria. She continued " This is Victoria Nightingale" at her son's confused look she added " you remember, my on-line friend, NightengaleUK. ((which was Seras's screen-name)) She will be staying with us for a few months"

Xavier nodded and said a quick "hi" before he quickly went back to playing with his cars.

Dria shock her head and turn to Tori "I'm Sorry, he is always like this. When he is playing with his toys.

Seras just smiled and replied "its OK, he reminds me a bit of myself when I was is age" she giggled and added "as you know I am a bit of a tomboy"

"Let me show to your room Tori" said Dria a minutes later "and then you can play with the kids, for while you wait for dinner, if you like and get to know them better."

So a couple of hours later, Seras was having a great time with the kids. Who seemed to adore her and she didn't noticed that the time was going fast. Soon it was nearly time for dinner. Adrianna walked in with a man who looked at Tori before giving Dria a questioning look. Dria smiled at him and said "Quin Sweetheart, this is Victoria. Tori this is my loving husband Quin"

Tori and Quin said at the same time "nice to meet you" causing everyone to laugh a bit at the silliness of it, before they went for dinner. Tori had told them in one of the on-line chats they had, that she is on a liquid diet, because of a medical condition, she hadn't went to go into details about it. So while everyone else was eating paella ,Seras had tomato soup.

A few hours later, all the kids were asleep, Quin and Dria was getting tired so they told Tori they was heading to bed and asked if she was going to bed soon too. But as she was Vampire she couldn't sleep at night so she answered " Nah, I think will stay up awhile and read. If that is okay"

Yes, Of course feel free to what ever you like while your staying here. After all this is going to be your home for the next few months" Tori said 'thanks' and they all said 'goodnight' before Quin and Dria went to bed.

**((Author's note: When Seras is alone we will call her Seras. But with the family It will be Tori)) **

A few hours before dawn Seras went to her room, which was on the far side of house. Where not much sunlight came in as there was a thick forest outside of the windows. Seras was hungry as all she had for dinner had been soup. So Seras pulled the cooler out of the void and took some blood packs out before putting it back. When she had finished drinking them she through the empty packs into a different void that would drop them into dumpster somewhere. She then went into the en-suite bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth/ fangs, changing into a light blue night dress and then went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in a castle somewhere in Europe. A women that looked a lot like Morrigan, walked into a huge throne room. She look near the front of the room before bowing and saying "Sire, I bring news of my sister and the Hellsing organisation"

In front of her sitting on a throne, was a man in a scarlet royal style shirt, black pant, long black hair and a crown. **((I bet you all, know the man is that sit on the throne))**" What news do you bring me, Morgy. I have no interest in what you sister does. But what news do you bring of Hellsing. that you seem to think is important enough to disturb me"

"Hellsing is no more, My Lord Dracula" answered Morgy. Dracula's eyes glowed redder and brighter so much so you can see it through his strange shades and huge smirk appeared upon his face. He really hated the Hellsing organization, as had him imprisoned for years kept him locked away in cell, until his bribes had freed him. **(( at least that is what he's been told, as all he can remember is waking up in a mansion, in the Americans. Where they had stayed for a few years before coming back to Europe))**

"Tell me, how and when it happened? As well as what it has to do with you sister? " he said.

"My sources say it happen nearly three nights ago, Sire, and it was my sisters doing"which made Dracula's smirk turn in a frown. Morgy was about to say more, but the king of the undead interrupted her.

"How is that even possible, your sister was a weaken" he said while running his fingers over her moustache " and where is she if she really took down Hellsing. I would of thought, that she'd come here begging for forgiveness"

"I was told she didn't do it alone,Sire. She had a few freak vampires, hundreds of ghouls and a fledgling." A look of disgust came upon Dracula's face as he thought, that anyone who allied with wanna-be-vampires is as worthless and as pathetic as they are. Morgy took a breath, not that see needed to be because of what she was about to say " As for where she is. " then she became really sad and she added " She is dead"

"Dead, How didn't you say Hellsing is no more" asked the No-life king.

"My source tells me that, there was a strong warrior with demonic powers. Who worked for Hellsing, somehow she had defeated all the ghouls, freaks and my sister's fledgling. My sister had escaped leaving behind a dying Lady Hellsing"

"Escaped, but you said your sister was dead" he asked, as he wondered who this demonic-girl was and what was she.

"The Demon-girl, who I learned was called Seras Victoria." for some reason, Dracula found himself feeling pride for Seras and found that the name was familiar somehow, but didn't know why. The no-life king shook his and continued to listen to Morgy " She chased my sister down defeated and killed my sister in a demonic battle"

Very interesting he mused before turning back to Morgy " I have a secret mission for you, Morgy. But do not trust anyone, other than your fledgling and her brother with it" he said sternly, he knew he didn't have to worry about anyone as they was all off hunting, he had only stayed behind because of Morgy and whispered in his ear something about important news " Do you understand" at her nod, he continued " There is something really familiar about this Seras Victoria. It is as if she is the key to all my lost memories, find out all you can about her but the others most not find out about this. They seem to want to keep my time at Hellsing a secret" he paused and then said angrily " every time I have ask them about it they say I was asleep all that time. If that is true then why do I remember fighting a war against freak vampires and helping me in the fight was a blonde haired girl, who I think might have been this Seras, but I do not think that is what I called her"

"Of course Sire. Do we have permission to leave the castle and lands for a few days? So we can find out the information away from eavesdroppers" asked Morgy, she had known those 3 bribes had been up to something. She didn't know they had been hiding things from their king.

"Yes you have my permission Morgy, for I know I can trust and your fledgling to keep low profile and be careful." he answered **((Morgy had become one of the no-life-kings most advisor since he met her and her sister in the US))**

"Then I shall gather my fledglings and be off my king. Please stay safe on your hunt tonight" Morgy said, before bowing taking her leave.

**(( Author's note: Dracula, who for all those who still haven't figured it out is Alucard. And he has somehow lost all is memories. The last thing he remembered before waking up in that mansion, was van Hellsing putting him in a cell. Though he has strange dreams of fighting ghouls along side the blondes hair girl and some soldiers))**

After Morgy left the No-Life-king stood up, then he opened a portal to the a dark ally in the village where he could go hunt.

* * *

Now a few hours after sun rise we find ourselves, back in Spain. Where Quin and his family are sitting down to breakfast in the dinning room waiting for Dria and Tori to joy them. A few minutes later Dria come in and says " Tori said that she couldn't get to sleep until a few hours before dawn and to be left to sleep. She said don't worry about breakfast as she doesn't normally eat any"

"Oh, All right. I think it's because she is used to working nights and she isn't used to sleeping at night. So don't worry about it, my love" said Quin before he turned to his one of the maid as all the staff we're back from their day off. " Could you please have our breakfast brought in now, Mary" who bowed and went to do as she was asked, a few minutes later Mary and Paul who was one of butlers came in pushing a trolley that had the breakfast on it and then he they served the food. Tori slept until 1pm that day. She then spent the day meeting all the staff and then spending time with her friends.

* * *

Please Review and thank you all for reading..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer we don't own Hellsing or any of the songs used in this story

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Nightingale Sings**

It had be a couple of weeks since Seras arrived, she often stayed up until a few hours before dawn and slept through the hottest part of day. Her friends didn't mind for they knew that she had a few medical conditions including the inability to digest solid foods, insomnia , and mild case of Photo-sensitivity.

**((Author's notes: Seras isn't really sick. Well unless you count vampirism as an illness. But since they don't know she's vampire she uses those medical conditions to explain it away))**

It was close to midnight Seras was sitting in the study reading, when she heard crying coming from upstairs. She put her book down and went to see what was wrong. Using her vampiric hearing she followed it to the twin's bedroom, upon entering Seras saw Quin sitting by the bed, he was trying to calm them down. She heard him ask what was wrong and the girls had told him the had a nightmare. ((being twins they had the same nightmare)) After watching for a few minute Seras decided to help calm them down. So she went up to a music box that was on there night-stand she opened it, it started to play a beautiful turn and before long Seras was singing..

**(( Sleep Tight , by Celine Dion can be found on YouTube))**

_Now Hush  
My Little one,  
Don't be afraid, your daddy's right here  
it's just a little dream,  
and now it's gone there's nothing to fear  
so close your eyes, I'll sing a sweet lullaby  
lay your head close to my heart. _

Seras's Voice was beautiful and soft as she sang the song.

_And sleep tight  
may angels hover over you  
they'll spread their wings to keep you safe and warm.  
The starlight, the heavens high above you  
will light a path to find your way back home._

Yes sleep tight

Dria had heard her daughters crying and had woken up. As she walked down the hall she heard the crying stop and the lovely singing coming from the twin's room. She entered to find it was Tori (aka Seras) singing and everyone but Xavier was listening. So she sat down on the bottom of Nadia's bed to listen as well.

_And now, my sleepy head, your carriage weighs  
to take you off to bed  
Let go tiny hands and drift away to a bright enchanted land  
I promise you, your sweetest dreams will come true  
Now leave this weary world behind_

Not long after Xavier, who's room was next to his sisters, had woken up from the crying knowing his father had gone to see the girls, he had to tried to go back to sleep. But upon hearing the singing wanted to listen better, so he got up went into and sat on his sister Maria's bed.

_And sleep tight  
may angels hover over you  
they'll spread their wings to keep you safe and warm.  
The starlight, the heavens high above you  
will light a path to find your way back home._

yeah sleep tight

Quin, who had sat down in a chair near the girl's beds, when Tori had started singing looked over at his son who was sitting, with his legs , his elbows resting on his knees and his chin in his hands. Quin looked over at Tori has she sang...

_so close your eyes and wish upon the brightest star  
cause when you dream it doesn't matter where you are  
__near to me or very far  
I'll always be with you_

And sleep tight  
may angels hover over you  
they'll spread their wings to keep you safe and waaaarm.  
The starlight, the heavens high above you  
will light a path to find your way back home.

He thought that Tori really was like a nightingale, with her beautiful voice and yet she was mysterious. None of them had known Tori could sing, until this night...

_And sleep tight  
may angels hover over you  
they'll spread their wings to keep you safe and waaaarm. _

Xavier felt himself falling asleep so he curled up at the bottom of his sisters bed. Soon Dria looked at her children and saw they were sleeping peacefully..

_I'll keep you safe, safe and warm  
I'll keep you safe! _

When Tori had finished singing, Quin got up moving over to his son. He bent down and gently picked up him then left the room to put Xavier to bed . Adrianna after making sure her girls were tucked in left the room with Tori turning out light as they went..

When they all moved to the kitchen for something to drink Dria ask Tori, where she had learned that song. "My father use to sing it to me, when I was little and had a nightmare" Tori answered in a sad voice..

Hearing the sad tone, Dria said " I'm sorry Tori. I didn't mean, to bring up bad memories" while pulling her into a hug..

Dracula had been waiting to hear news from Morgy, but instead her Fledglings Juan who was the younger brother of Ayesha who was Morgy' first and true fledgling entered the room and bowed before him. "My Lord Dracula" said Juan while making sure they was alone "My Master, Morgy has sent me to request permission for us to go to London, England. She has found very little information here and thinks she will have better luck in England, as that his where the girl is from"

The No-life king thought for a minute "Tell your Master you have my permission, BUT you most not go anywhere near this Seras. I do not wish for anyone to to die like her sister" Juan bowed once again and promised he would make sure his Master avoided the Demonic-girl before taking his leave..

It had been over a day since Seras had sung to the girl and her blood pack supply had run out so she was now forced to hunt. Not wanted to risk being found hunting in the village where she had been staying. She would wait until everyone in the house was asleep, before going into the forest and then opening a portal to an alley in village miles away from this one. Seras had hunted a few times a month back in England, though she only killed criminals as she could smell they were bad people. So after walking farther down the alley she could smell one, as she rounded the corner she saw a man trying to rape a young women. Seras growled before pulling the man off the woman. Seras looked over the woman while keeping hold of the man cop style, she saw the woman was only shaken up so she told the woman to leave. When the woman was gone, Seras dragged the man into the dark alley holding him up against the wall. The man begged for his life as he saw Seras's eyes turn crimson , she just laughed at him the biting down into his neck, draining all the blood from the worthless scrum. When she was done she used her shadow powers to destroy the body.

Seras decided she didn't feel like going home yet. She was depressed due to tonight being the anniversary of the day she was turned and that fact made her think of her master. Which made her feel even more down. She knew her master would just say having human emotions made you pathetic and weak, but she just couldn't help it as she loved her Master very much. So after she phased into a new outfit, she wandered the street. Soon she came upon a Karaoke club that was having an open mic night, so after listening for a few hours she decided to go up and sing..

* * *

Meanwhile, Dracula sat in his private rooms away from everyone and everything. He didn't want to be disturbed as on this date every year he found himself feeling depressed and lonely. He knew something had happened on this day, something important but he didn't know what it was. He also knew what ever happened involved that demonic-girl Morgy had mentioned. Though in his head for some unknown reason he found himself thinking of her as police-girl.

Seras went up on to the stage and whispered to the band. That she wanted to sing 'I wanna Love you forever, by Jessica Simpson' as the music started to play, she started to sing..

_You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it too I know you do  
I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees _

As she sung, she found herself going reaching out mentally to her Master.

_Chorus:  
I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever _

Dracula felt someone reach out to him and he could hear beautiful singing in head.

_My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
And that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fail  
Be at the mercy of a man,I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are _

_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever_

He knew that voice, as he often heard it singing to him, in the last years of his imprisonment. Though he had been told he was imprisoned in cell, he knew that wasn't the truth for his dream memories were of him fighting for his unlife in hell. The strangest thing he found though, was that voice, for it was that voice that kept him going while he was in hell..

_In my life I've learned that heaven never waits  
Let's take this now before it's gone  
like yesterday  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
That I would ever wanna be no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me..I'm gonna Love _

_I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
__10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
__and felt the fire of your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I wanna love you forever_

Seras finished her song, she could of sworn she has felt her master's presence while she had been singing, though it had been very weak like he was far away. Just like it had been while he was in hell, though she knew he wasn't in hell now. But she didn't know where he was. Sadly though now she had finished she couldn't sense him any more...

Now that the connection had been broken, Dracula found himself recalling his time in hell or more precisely the woman dressed in a long white cape and hood over her hair. Though he saw enough of her to know she was blonde, she also had the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

_**Flashback**_

_**He found himself wanting to give in and let hell take him. But just as he thought he would, he heard a beautiful singing coming towards him. He found himself searching for it for nearly 5 minutes. When he saw a woman wearing a white cape with her hair hidden by a hood coming towards him singing. As the singing ended she looked into his eyes with her sky blue ones and said "Vlad, don't give in to him, for I am waiting for you" she went onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss upon his lips before stepping back turned and started to walk away.**_

"_**Don't go, police girl" he called out..**_

_**she stopped " I wish, I could but this is your fight, My Master. But before I go promise me something please"**_

"_**Anything just name it , My queen" he replied**_

_**Her eyes changed from blue to crimson red like the sunrise, before she said in a sing song voice "Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so, Never let go, I will be...**_

_**Your ghost of a rose." he promised her he would and she reached out for his hand as something was placed in to it before, she disappeared.**_

_**When he looked in his hand he found the whitest rose he had ever seen.**_

**End of flash back**

When Dracula came out of his memory, he realized it was nearly dawn and so he went to his coffin.

* * *

Seras headed back home soon after and went into her room. Then she asked "did either you sense my master while I was singing" just as Pip and Integra came out.

"I felt something but I don't know what it was monsei (sp)" replied Pip before he added "but I never had that kind of connection with big red"

Integra thought about it for a minute, before she replied"It was Alucard, though it been year since I felt him through a mind link. His presence is unforgeable"

Seras stretched out as she said "yeah but it was very weak and if it was him. Then why didn't he call out to me ?" it had been a returacle (sp) question and both Pip and Integra knew it. So neither of answered as they watched Seras climb into her bed and close her eyes.

While she slept she dreamt of her Master. She wished the hunters weren't looking for them. So she could find him, but knew it wasn't safe to do so and she just hoped where he was he'd still want her with him.

* * *

Well that it for this chapter, we hope it's answered some of the questions you might have had and yet we know it left you with some new ones.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Song I don't own used in this chapter was:

**Sleep Tight , by Celine Dion **

**'I wanna Love you forever, by Jessica Simpson' **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Hellsing or any of the songs we may use in our story.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Morgy's mission**_

_**and**_

_**Danez come to visit **_

Morgy and her two fledglings, are now staying with a trusted human friend, somewhere in London. Even though they Hellsing is no more, Morgy has ordered Juan and Ayesha to keep a low profile. Which means they have been living on blood packs which Juan really hates. He wants so badly to go and hunt but he will not disobey his Master Morgy.

Morgy is a lot more powerful than her sister was, this is because her Sire(one who turned her) had been Helena **(( I know Helena was in the other Hellsing and not the one with Pip, but I like her so I putting her in this one)) **and her sister's Sire had been a lesser vampire. Morgy was saddened, when she had learned that Helena had been killed.

Now in London she was trying to find out her master's history during the time he was suppose to have been imprisoned. But what the 3 sisters had told them just wasn't adding up. If Dracula had really been locked into a cell all that, then who the hell was this vampire Alucard.

What they had learnt of Alucard was he was the most powerful vampire around. He had defeated thousands of freaks, a few dozen demons and the odd true vampire. He had defeated a whole army almost single handed and then there was Seras Victoria the really reason they had come to London. From what they had heard Seras was the Fledgling of this Alucard, though they had heard, he had often called her Police-girl.

Even though they had this information they wanted, to find out more about Alucard and Seras. They found it weird that **Alucard** was **Dracula** spelt backwards. Could it mean that Alucard was really Dracula? If that was the case it made more questions that needed answering before they could return to their King.

Questions such as : If he was Dracula why couldn't he remember any of this? and Why had he been servicing their enemy the Hellsing organization ?

So they would stay until they had the answers to all these questions

A week later, back in Spain

It was the first week in October and though Seras had only been there for little over a month. It was almost like she has been there for years. She is very happy here and the family are getting very fond of their Tori, the kids are already calling her auntie. Even Xavier is opening up a bit to her, he is surprised by how much his auntie Tori knows. As she knows about a lot of the all things, he cares about especially his cars. All the staff that work for the family think, she is a good guest. Even though Tori doesn't need to help in the house, she often does it anyway . The girls love to hear their auntie Tori sing and ask her every night to sing to them.

It would be was only a few weeks before Halloween and the children were really looking forward to it. They were worried that their aunt Tori wouldn't be there so they kept asking her, they had decided they couldn't stand to celebrate it without their auntie. They know that she would probably enjoy it and they really want to show her their costumes. Even Xavier had asked his Auntie more then once if she will be there. He normally wants to be a big boy, but he really wants her to be with them.

Seras feels really at home and it feels that she has been with Adri and Quin for ages. She can't imagine that it has only been a short time. Carlos the cook seems to be able to make the most delicious fluid foods that she ever has eaten. Seras just wishes that, she could have more time with the family, though she knows it isn't possible due to the fact she's a vampire..

Maria and Nadia are starting to sing now and although they can't sing as well as their auntie, they are already good singers and started to pick up some instruments like the flute. They mostly enjoy playing the bells and Xavier is starting to pick up the drums, their mother is just thinking that they are lucky that they live in such a big mansion. Otherwise there neighbours would probably go crazy or they would start to ask when the next concert is going to be. But if you can't beat them join them and so she is playing the flute though it's been years since she last played. Even Quin is playing a lot of guitar, when he gets home from work something hadn't had time for in years.

((Author's Note: Remember Tori is our Seras))

Dria would take her daughters and help them learn to play the flute in the music room. While Xavier would sit in the study with Tori who would tell him stories of her time in the army. Though she doesn't tell him that, she has been fighting ghouls and vampires. She does tell him that she has been fighting a lot of people in different countries. Xavier is still amazed that a girl can fight like his auntie and cant imagine Marie and Nadia fighting like that since they are really girly girls and he wants to be just like his auntie, when he grows up. So with permission of his parents Tori has been teaching him a few self-defence moves. Tori has made him swear to never use them unless he is being attacked or he is defending others. Every night before bedtime Tori sings to the kids in the girls room as well as Xavier who often falls asleep at the bottom of his sister's bed, meaning Tori normally carries him to his room and tucks him. Then she goes either to the study or the music room.

* * *

(in Dracula's castle)

Dracula had received word from Morgy that they would be staying in England for a while longer as they had found a lead they needed to follow. He knew that Morgy didn't trust messages and frankly neither did he, so he knew he would have to wait until she returned to discover what she had learnt. One thing she had said in her message, that he found very interesting was Seras was a Fledgling vampire but only by choice as she has refused to free herself from her Master. Even when her Master had gone missing she stayed loyal to him. The main thing that made him wonder if somehow she was his fledgling was the fact Morgy mention that Seras's Master called her Police-girl. Police-girl was the same name he had often found himself thinking, when thinking of this Seras. He hadn't told anyone about this not even Morgy.

* * *

(Back in Spain)

It was the second week of October now and they were all sitting down to eat their dinner, when Dria remembered something important she forgot to mention so she looks at everyone and says "My brother Danez will be coming too visit us next week" it had been a while since she has seen her brother so she says it with a big smile on her face. The kids all cheer at the news because they love their favourite uncle Danez.

After dinner Tori and the kids are talking about their uncle coming to visit. The kids tell her 'how fantastic their uncle Danez is, since he is a gypsy and that he travelled to everywhere like their auntie Tori does'

Tori turns to Xavier as he is the oldest and asks " So what is Danez like, you all seem to really care about him"

The girls all start talking at once and after Xavier finally gets them to quiet down he turn to Tori and says " Uncle Danez is great , he does magic tricks, he once made a toy car appear out of nowhere" Xavier stops for a minute and looks his favourite car, which is a blue monster-truck and he shows it to his auntie Tori.

Tori can't do anything but smile when she sees the car and say to him "That's It's the most beautiful toy car. I have ever seen."

Adrianna comes in and says "it's time to go the music room and play some music" and then she looks at Tori as they walk toward the music room asks " please would sing for us Tori wouldn't be same with out hearing our Nightingale sing for us"

Tori hears the kids shouting 'yes please' so she says " OK, OK, I'll sing" at that the kids take off to the music room to get their musical instruments ready. Tori says to Adri "you must have an amazing brother, since the kids talk with such passion about their uncle.

Dria replies " yes, they do have one amazing uncle and I really love my brother to bits I can't wait to see him again"

As the week goes by the kids can't stop talking about their uncle. They tell her all sorts of stories about him and the games he plays with them. Danez will soon be arriving and even though Tori doesn't wearing dresses she puts on a simple Spanish dress, then puts her hair up into a ponytail. As she doesn't want to let the family down. Soon there a knock on the door and Dria answers it as she wants to tell Danez all about Tori before she take him to meet her. A hour or so later, Danez and Dria enter the music room to find all the kids, Quin and the beautiful young woman. He thinks most be this Tori his sister had told him about.

Dria look at Tori and said "Tori, I would like you to meet my brother Danez. Danez this is Victoria Nightingale"

Danez stepped forward and held out his hand which Tori took in her own. In that moment they both felt something strange. And no I wasn't a romantic connection, it was as if you can tell there was something different about that person. Danez didn't know what it was, but Seras knew, she wasn't sure how it was possible. She wished she could ask her Master she knew he would know the answer but alas that was also impossible. So they just shock each others hands and pretended it was nothing. Seras knew the moment she felt it could tell he didn't know he was different so she wasn't going to tell him. It would only make him feel like freak..

Soon they were all sat on the chairs and couches that were in the music room and Danez had the guitar resting on his knee. The twins had seen the looks between Tori and Danez and mistook for something that it wasn't and asked like little kids do " Ant Tori yous marra unkies?" Everyone looked at the twins wondering why they asked such a question.

All but Xavier who turn to his uncle and said " Yeah Uncle Danez, marry auntie Tori" Danez shook his head intent on ignoring the question but Xavier added " Don't you think she beautiful uncle?"

"Of course, I think she's beautiful but" he paused trying to figure out to answer it with upsetting anyone, sighed and said " But-" he didn't finish the sentences as Seras interrupted him

"But I already have someone, sweeties" Said Tori " someone I care very deeply about"

Dria Smiled and asked "What's he like?, Tori please tell us about him"

Seras sighed how would she tell them about her master. She decided to describe him to them as if he was human. " He his handsome, he as long black hair and brown eyes."

"How did you meet him and did he work where you worked?" Said Quin he wanted to know about this guy as Quin saw Tori as a little sister and found he wanted to protect her. Danez just started strumming on his guitar, as he didn't want to get involved. Though he was listening to every word.

"He saved my life" she answered but she thought ' well not saved it really, he took it and made me undead' "I was a police officer and we had been sent to stop a priest who was thought to be killing people. The man who wasn't really a priest, he was just dressed as one, had an army of men and they killed most of my friends. I was in the second swath to go in division 11. We tried to fight back but we couldn't." She sounded very sad though she didn't cry. "there were too many, we didn't stand a chance" She took a breath, she had learned long ago to be able to fake breathing " they killed everyone I was still a rookie and I shot a few of the men but there was to many so I did the only thing I could. I ran shooting them as I went. The priest came out of know nowhere. He grab me threatened to rape me. When I thought I was done for a man in red came out nowhere killing the priest's men. At seeing all his men die the scrum pulled me in front of him like a shield"

Xavier interrupted so "what the red man do then ?"

"He looked into my eyes and told me, that he would have to shoot me, to be able to get at the scrum" She answered making everyone have shocked faces even Danez. " the priest didn't think the guy was serious so he kept taunting him, but he just ignored the priest and looking into my eyes and asked me if I was ready. I just nodded and he shot right threw my shoulder and into the priest who then dropped me and the man in red killed the scrum before tending to my wounds. Soon after I joined him and the organization he worked for. He was a mentor, teacher and friend. I fell in love with him"

"Wow the guy shot you. When you first met and you fell in love with him?" Quin ask her and she nodded

"But does he love you, Tori" Asked Dria

"I think he does, though he has never told me, but I know he does and words are empty anyway" she answered though she wasn't sure herself. The line Tori had said reminded him of a gypsy song and so he start to play it. He was about to ask his sister to sing the words but before he go the chance.

_I have heard that eyes can reflect the soul  
And pictures tell a thousand stories  
But when I look at you  
Why don't I feel it's true  
There's so much said in empty words _

He look to see where the beautiful singing was coming from as he continued to play and found out it was Tori who was singing it. His sister had told him that Tori often sang the kids to sleep at night. But he was very surprised that she knew this song as it wasn't well known..

_There are people talking everywhere I look  
No one saying what they mean  
Still they talk anyway  
When there's nothing to say  
There's so much said in empty words _

Seras found herself thinking of her Master as she sang..

_There are people talking everywhere I look  
No one saying what they mean  
Still they talk anyway  
When there's nothing to say  
There's so much said in empty words _

Dracula was asleep in his coffin, when in his mind he could hear beautiful singing it was that voice and presence he felt reaching out to him before.

_I've heard it all so many times  
I still try to believe  
But you give it away  
With the things you don't say  
There's so much said in empty words_

You've listened, but you never heard  
There's so much said in empty words

When Tori had stopped singing and Danez had finished playing. He turned to Tori and said " you have a beautiful voice Tori, But how come you know the words to that song".

Tori smiled and said "My grandmother was a Romanian gypsy and she taught me a lot of the song she use to sing"

After the sang stopped Dracula could not get back to sleep. He needed to go somewhere to think so he opened a portal not really caring where to and stepped into it. When he stepped out the other side he found himself surrounded by rose brushes. On one of the rose bushes grew white roses and he found himself thinking of the women in white. He was sure she had been the police-girl

Over the next few days, Danez got to know Tori, though he had been weary at first. He found that he enjoyed playing some of the old gypsy songs he knew as she sang them.

The more time she spent with Danez the more she was sure about what she he felt. 'Danez has Vampire genes but they are dormant' she muses in her head ' I think he maybe a Dhampire' she paused before adding still in her head ' yeah something different, so Magic. His sister as it too, the magic not vamp D.N.A. .. But her's isn't as strong as her brother's' Seras sighed and asked in her head "Have you ever heard of a dhampire, Integra".

Integra voiced sounded in Seras head, as Integra replied "I have read stories of it. Though I believe it is a very rare thing. As vampire normally either rape women then kill them or turned them before sleeping with them. Plus I believe only a powerful vampire would be able to have a child, even then most would die. Before they was born in fact I don't believe there is record of one living more than a few days"

"But we'z all senses it mon capitan. Th's Danez is part blood sucker" Said Pip as he joined the conversion. Seras , Integra and Pip would often talk about the day events when Seras couldn't sleep.

"You are correct mercenary, he indeed as vampire DNA though it seems locked away." Replied Integra who then paused for a second and added "Seras, didn't you say you felt he and his sister had Magic too" to which Seras nodded "Then I can only assume this is why he survived"

"Well it doesn't really matter he shows no out would signs. Plus he doesn't seem to suspect he's different and I don't want him to feel like he's freak. So I think it is best I do not tell him unless I feel it is time he knows the truth." Replied Seras as Integra and Pip nodded in agreement. A few hours later she went of to hunt and was back a few hours before dawn.

As it got closer to Halloween, which Seras had learned was also called El Día de los Muertos

(the day of the dead, or the day of souls). Adrianna and Danez took Tori out shopping around 3pm, as Dria had remembered Tori hasn't got costume yet. They went into a few stores and until Dria found a vampire costume "Here Tori how about this Vampire costume"

Tori shook her head as she saw the costume and thought to herself 'I am not dressing up in that. It would be an insult to my kind' but she said out loud " No, I wouldn't want to scare the girls."

They carried on looking for a few hours until then Dria said " I'm sorry, Tori I have to get to the kids. Quin has to go to a meeting tonight"

Tori was about to answer but Danez beat her to it. " hermana (sister), I think I know where to get the perfect costume for her. Why don't you head home? and I will take her" Dria nodded and hugged them both before leaving.

Danez takes Tori to oldest part of town. He take her into an old fashion gypsy looking shop, Tori doesn't think they would find something in there, but Danez was so sure they would. After looking around they found the perfect outfit and they brought it and headed home..

Tori and Danez refused to tell the others what Tori costume was, only that they'd have to wait till Halloween to find out.

* * *

Anyway night everyone Please review..

Song I don't that I used it this chapter was;

Blackmore's nights : empty words


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer we don't own Hellsing or any of the songs used in this story

Author notes: Just to remind you all . Seras is Tori and Dria is short for Adrianna

Thanks for adding this to you fav story's it reminded me i had more to edit and as got me writing it again. hope you like this chapter, it getting more action pacted now.

* * *

_**Chapter five**_

_**El Día de los Muertos**_

( The day of the dead, or the day of souls)

(Also known as Halloween)

The kids were excited as today was El Dia de los Muertos and they would be going to a kid's Halloween party. When Seras came down after waking up about noon, she was knocked over by the kids jump on her. After Danez, Quin and Dria had got the kids off Tori she stood up and rubbed her butt. She giggled and said "Well, Hello to you too"

"Hewwos, Ant Tori" said the girls.

After lunch everyone goes to get ready for the party. While Seras is getting ready and is adding the finishing touches to her costume. Pip sneaks out and says to Seras "your look stunning mon serie"

"You really think so Pip?" she replies. Though Seras knows she should be mad he snuck out, she isn't she just smiles as puts on her earring.

But before Pip can answer Integra appeared beside him and answers for him. "I agree you look amazing Seras."

"Yes if your master was here. His jaw would drop for sure mon shiree"

"No he wouldn't, Pip my Master hated Halloween. I doubt he would have let me get dressed up, the odd Halloween party we went to, we were working." Seras replied sadly as she turned from them to pick up her bangles "He never seemed to notice what I wore then." while her back was turned she hadn't seen the glare Integra had shot Pip for bringing up Alucard now. "Anyway you two better get back. I have to get going they are all waiting for me."

Tori came down the stairs and she finds everyone waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. As they looked at her, they all gasp and said 'Wow' for she is dressed a beautiful gypsy dancer. Who could be described, as if she was glowed in the dark with her beautiful flowing white silk blouse, a flowing red gypsy skirt with small golden details that shined in the dark , a bandanna which matched her skirt . And to make her the most beautiful gypsy dancer you would ever she was wearing big round gypsy gold earrings and bell bangles on her wrists and ankle to match..

As Tori looked around she saw that the twins were wearing pink princess dresses and tiaras, Xavier was dressed as Zorro, Dria as a sexy looking witch and Quin was dressed as a Warlock, to match Dria but he also wore a long black cape.

Tori smiled and told them they had great costumes. She then looked around to see Danez, he stepped from behind Quin, and made Tori gasp as he was dressed to match her. Danez wore his best gypsy outfit which consisted of a black shirt with a red waistcoat with some small golden details and he had black britches with a golden sash tied around his waist. Now they were all ready, they all left the house and Danez picked up is Spainish guitar as they went, carrying it on his back.

They had decided to walk with little Jack O' Lanterns , although it was October it was warm night. As they went the kids became restless, so Danez start playing a tune Tori and everyone knew.

Dria and Quin sang

_Boys and girls of every age__  
__Wouldn't you like to see something strange?__  
__  
_The kids sang

_Come with us and you will see__  
__This, our town of Halloween__  
__  
_Danez and Tori sang

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

Some of the neighbour came as they walked joining in with the gang as they sang

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene__  
__Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fri__ght__  
__It's our town, everybody scream__  
__In this town of Halloween__  
__  
_Quin sang

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
_

Xavier sang

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
_

Some of the neighbours sang as joined singing and playing instruments

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__**  
**__**Tori Sang**_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__In this town we call home__  
__Everyone hail to the pumpkin song__  
__  
_**The Mayor of came out of town hall as t****hey past singing**

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
_

Towns people sang in their best spooky voices

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

**Quin and Xavier tried to make their voices, sound creepy as they sang:**

_Scream! This is Halloween__  
__Red 'n' black, slimy green__  
__**  
**_**Xavier sang in a creepy voice**

_Aren't you scared?  
_

**Dria and a few women also dressed as witches sang:**

_Well, that's just fine__  
__Say it on__ce, say it twice__  
__Take a chance and roll the dice__  
__Ride with the moon in the dead of night__  
__  
_Some of the townsmen sang

_Everybody scream, everybody scream__  
__  
__In our town of Halloween!__  
__  
_**Some kids dressed as clowns sang;**

_I am the clown with the tear-away face__  
__He__re in a flash and gone without a trace__  
__**  
**_**Xavier sang in a spooky voice:**

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
_

Some of the young boys sang:

_I am the shadow on the moon at night__  
__Filling your dreams to the brim__ with fright__  
__  
_**The town people sang;**

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__Halloween! Halloween! __  
_**  
****Nadia and Maria with another girl sang;**

_Tender lumplings everywhere__  
__Life's no fun without a good scare__  
_  
**All the k****ids sang out:**

_That's our job, but we're not mean__  
__In our town of Halloween__  
_**  
****They're really getting into this as they sing:**

_In this town__  
__  
_The Mayor sings

_Don't we love it now?  
_

**Tori and Dria's family happily sing...**

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the__ back__  
__And scream like a banshee__  
__Make you jump out of your skin__  
__This is Halloween, everyone scream__  
__Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy__  
__  
__Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch__  
__Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King__  
_  
**Everyone's having a great time, ****as they all walk towards the Party in the of the Xavier's school. Then they all sing.**

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween__  
__Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
__  
_The twins and the other girl sang.

_In this town we call home__  
__Everyone hail to the pum__pkin song__  
__  
_**Every sang as they walked into the party**

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

When they went to big hall there were lots of Halloween decorations. Like tons of pumpkins that had little lights in them, surrounded by little electric candles and several cartoon type drawn skeletons where hanging on the walls. Maria and Nadia were scared of some of the people at first, but not when they recognized that Xavier's teacher was one of them. There was some Caspers hanging on the ceiling, needless to say that although it looked scary at first. It still seemed like it had everything needed to be a wonderful Halloween. So they all walked into the school cafeteria, which was turned into a wonderful Halloween ballroom.

Xavier looked at Tori and asked "would dance with me, please"

Tori started to giggle a little and said "of course I will, Xavier". So Xavier and Tori start to dance to a dance version of Michael Jacksons – Thriller, with a bunch of the older kids. Since it had been the song the DJs was playing at the time. Everyone else stood and watched.

Once the song was over everyone clapped, then Nadia and Maria turned to uncle and said "uncie will yous dance wiv us"

Danez replied "Of course I will, my princesses" then he danced with them. Quin and Dria are dancing with each other and soon everyone started to dance. As Seras and Xavier sat out the next dance and watched the others. Then they played bobbing for apples and there was a pinata and Xavier took his swing, hitting it as hard as he could, making it split open. All the candy fell out and they all the raced to get some.

They were having so fun that time is really flying by. When Dria noticed that it is almost time for the girls to leave and go back to their home. She doesn't want the kids to be totally exhausted tomorrow, so she asks Quin to take the kids home. Quin looks around noticing the girls are almost falling asleep and Xavier isn't far off either so he tells them it's time to go home. The kids give mum, uncle and auntie Tori hugs bye. Quin turns to Danez and says "you look after Dria and Tori for me won't you"

Danez answers "of course, I will Quin. Don't worry I make sure all they get home safe promise"

* * *

Dracula really hated seeing all those kid going around dressed in Halloween costumes. When he was in America, especially the one dressed up as vampire, as he found them to be insulting to his kind.

So he stayed in on this night to avoid it. He decided he would eat extra next time he hunted. Though now he was sitting down he seemed to recall a time, he actually enjoyed it , but why he didn't know. He seemed to recall he was out hunting something with Police-girl. But she wasn't dressed in her normal clothes. This time she was dressed up as what someone told him was as cat-woman, from one of the Batman films. She was wearing tight black leather pants, a leather jacket (yeah I know cat-women didn't wear a jacket. But she needed something to hide her weapons in). A tight top that showed of her cleavage and she carried a long leather whip.

He remembers as he watched her walk ahead of him. He found himself staring at her ass, as well as sneaking glances at her breasts. Though he knew he had told her he didn't like her wearing that outfit. He had been lying as he loved her in it.

Dracula shook his head to clear the memory as he went to read in his library. The more time that past the more he knew the so-called brides had been lying to him. Now all he could do was wait for Morgy's return while pretending to not suspect anything.

* * *

After they all say bye, Quin and kids head home. While Dria, Tori and Danez go to a tavern where the costume party is being held. Soon after they walked in some of the people in the bar, begged Danez to play for them, as they know he is really good. Danez says he'll only do it if Tori sung, which she reluctantly agrees to but only if she can pick the song. Then after she whispered the song into Danez's ear. He realizes he needed a different guitar for this one. So he sets his down and picks up an electric one from the bandstand. Then he start to play, as Tori sang

_We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!  
We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll drink together  
And when we drink we'll drink together, not alone!_

Soon others picked up their instruments and joined in.

We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!  
We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll sing together  
And when we sing we'll sing together, not alone!

Dria picked up a Flute and joined in.

_We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!  
We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fight together  
And when we fight we'll fight together, not alone!  
_

Some of the people in tavern started to dance and others sing along.

_We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!  
We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!_

Dria spotting a close friend she hadn't seen in years, who waved her over. She past the flute to another women and followed her friend outside. The minute Dria's friend had entered the room, Tori had sensed something about her but it didn't click what it was until.

_We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!  
All For One, and One For All!  
We'll fall together  
And when we fall we'll fall together, not alone!_

Just as she finished singing she ran out of the bar like a woman possessed. Seras knew what it was see felt, 'Dammit' she through as she ran ' I should know by now, what a vampire's presence feels like' she stopped for a second reaching out careful with vampire sense's trying to find out where they had gone. Danez had seen the look on Tori's face before she ran out. So he ran out of the pub in a hurry and tries to find out where Tori as gone, but she is already out sight.

Meanwhile in an alley a mile or so away from the pub, Dria is fighting for her life as she had learned her friend was now a vampire and she had someone else with her who was also a vampire. Luckily for Dria, she and her brother have elemental magic, though hers is weaker than his. She use the very wind to try and fight them off, but she is weaken quickly and will not be able to hold out much longer.

Seras finally senses where they are. So she pulls off her skirt revealing a pair of gypsy pants underneath it. Before she runs off towards the battle, as she gets closes she feels elemental magic being used.

Just as one of the break through the wind Dria is using and is about to charge at Dria. Seras comes out of nowhere knocking it to the ground, before Seras puts herself between Dria and vampires. "Tori?"

"It is Adrianna, Just trust me okay and stay behind me" Tori said as she takes up her fighting stance. She wishes she didn't have to use her vampire powers for this. But it's the only way she can be sure to do it without Dria getting bit by them, though she still holds back as a going full out could get Dria injured.

Danez senses his sister's magic and his able to track them. When he sees Tori has badly injured one and fighting the other, hand to hand though there moving so fast it's hard to follow. The injured vampire suddenly jumps up and goes to attack Tori. Danez sees it and shoots a lightning bolt at it.

The vampire falls back to ground and Danez thinks it'll stay down. So he moves to his sister pulling her into his arms as he watches Tori fight. Tori put her fist through the chest of the vampire. She was fighting then pulls its heart out, before squishing it in her hand and the vampire turns to dust. She then turns to the one on floor and sees it as been fired. But it's still moving so she stamps down on the head of it causing it to explode spraying blood all over her face. She turns to check that there all right and they see, she has blood red eyes too, just like the monsters, she just killed. As the blood runs down her face Seras can't help but to open her mouth a little and revealing her fangs.

Dria looks up and stutterer says " yyooouurr aaa"

"A vampire" Seras finishes and adds "But I would never hurt any of you" seeing the way Danez is still holding his sister, sighs and says " I am sorry." As her retract fangs and eyes turn back to the normal blue "I didn't mean to scare you. I'll just leave, please tell the kids, that I'm sorry for leaving without saying bye and that I love them"

As she starts to turn away Danez asks "You live off human blood don't you"

Seras pauses and answers "Yes, But I only feed off murders and rapists, people who do hateful things" and with that she starts to walks away..

Then Dria pulls free of her brother's arms before running to Tori and grabs hold of her arm. Tori stops walking and looks at Dria " Tori, please don't go. You have done nothing that would make us think you're a bad person. Even though you are a vampire, I believe you'd never hurt the innocent." She walks around to Tori front and pulls her into a hug "I trust with my life which you just saved. You don't have to go" Tori gives Danez questioning look to see if he is mad at her.

Danez steps forward and says "I knew from the first day I met you there was something different about you, My Nightingale. Although I wasn't sure what it was." He moves close to them and stands inches away. "I will admit that I was weary of you at first, because of it. But I soon got to know you and my sister is right. Tori you are a good friend and person don't go we want you to stay please."

"No I can't stay" Tori said as let go of Dria "Vampire hunters will be coming now. If they find out where I am staying they will attack and not care who's around" she shook her head and added "That's why I have been so careful, not reveal who I am and what I am. I didn't want to put you in danger"

"Tori, it's my fault you had to reveal yourself and by doing so put yourself in danger" Said Dria but Tori shook her head and was about to say something.

When Danez cut in "My sister is right Nightingale. (As he often calls her because of the way she sings and her last name.) Beside my sister and I have Elemental Magic we got from our grandmother. Plus there are guards at the house" He could see she still wasn't convinced so he tried one more thing "this town looks after its own Tori. And they all consider you as one of us now, so all we have to do is, say 'that if someone start asking questionings about you not to tell them, where you are but get word to us about it.' That way you be able to leave and no one will be in danger. Beside the kids love you and you promised you stay for Christmas"

Tori sighed and agreed to go back with them to stay but only until after New Year. If they got word someone was looking for her she'd leave. As she walked back out the alley with them, she stood on something where there should be nothing but dusted vampire. "Dria" she called and when Dria came back to look at her, she asked "Your friend wasn't virgin was she?" Dria was confused but she shook her in reply " Dammit" she said as knelt down, to see if what she stood on, was really what she hoped it wasn't. As she looked the through the dust she picked up something and looked at it closer "flaming hell, I thought we destroyed all these back in England"

"What is it" Danez asked

Tori could see it was now damaged and so it wouldn't do him any harm hands it to him, but squeezing it to damage it a little more just in case . As he looked at the damaged microchip Tori said "that is a freak-chip, it is used to make artificial vampires" Tori looks around and says " look it's best we not talk of this out in the open, let's go home. That is if you still want me too"

"Of course we do, come on lets go home" Says Dria and so they all go home.

When they got home they sneaked in through the back door, as they all have some blood them. Though Tori is the one covered in it. Quin spots them, so he runs up to them seeing all the blood and asked "Are you all right?"

"We're fine thanks to Tori, Quin she saved my life" Said Dria causing Quin to look even more confused and worried.

Danez saw this and he also saw Tori and Dria were really tired so he turned to the girls and said "Why don't you two, go get cleaned up and changed for bed. Don't forget we need to burn those clothes before the servants see" (they had given the servant the next couple of days off) "and I'll explain what happened to Quin". So Tori and Dria nodded before going off to get cleaned up. Danez took Quin aside and told him, what had happen and although he was shocked Quin agreed Tori should still stay.

Meanwhile they had a shower in their own bathroom. Then when they were done Tori threw both outfits into one of the bath tubs and then Dria cast a spell that set fire to them burning until was nothing left but dust. So Tori turned on the tap and wash it away, before they headed down to join Danez and Quin in the study.

As they entered Quin got up went over to Tori who's weary, for she was scared what he would think of her now. She shouldn't have been though, as seconds later he pulled her into a hug and said "thank you so much, Tori. For saving my beloved wife" she relaxed and hugged him back.

Then Adrianna looked at Tori and remembered what she said in the Alleyway. "Tori, why did you ask if she was still a virgin?"

Seras sighed as they all sat down before; she answered "Only a virgin can be turned into a vampire. So when you told me she wasn't one that was when I suspected the chip"

"What are freak-chips and how come you know all this?" Asked Quinn trying to fit what Danez had told him together.

"Because" she looks down "forgive me please, I have been keeping a lot from you and I would understand if you asked me to leave after this. But my really name is Seras Nightingale Victoria, though I haven't used my middle name in years. The organization I worked for was the Hellsing organization; we hunted vampires, ghouls, freaks or chipped-vampires and also the odd demon. The man I told you about the one in red, he is my Master, my sire, he turned me into a vampire, and his name was Alucard. You see the fake priest was a vampire, well a freak-vampire and the only way, to get a clean shot at him was to shoot through my lung and into the vampire's heart. I know I was going to die if I agreed, but something in Alucard's eyes told me he'd save me. Alucard did that by turning me and making me into his fledgling"

Danez and Dria knew of Hellsing, as their grandma had known a Sir Hellsing (Integra's father) when she was young and told her grandchildren stories of him and his organization. So Dria asked "Seras, then why did you leave, what happened to Hellsing you said something about a fire." she paused and added "And what happened to this Alucard?"

"So you know of Hellsing then" Seras saw them nod so she asked "You heard of the war that hit London, about 30 - 40 years ago " they nodded so Seras continued " we fought in that war and won. Though we lost a few good friends in it and my Master had been poisoned and though he was immortal he spent the next 10 years, in hell fighting for his soul" she sighed something she done a lot since she had to pretend to be human. Then she added "when he got out, he disappeared and although I wanted to, I couldn't go find him. As I had promised him, that I would protect his master, Sir **Integra** Wingates Fairbrook **Hellsing****, **who was the leader of the Hellsing organization. Though it's best you all still call me Tori." She paused for a moment and then was about to say more.

When Quin interrupted her and said "So what happened to Hellsing and this Sir Hellsing"

"I spent the next two and half decades protecting her and London with the Hellsing troops. She was sixty-five year olds and she was dying of cancer from smoking too much" she paused "when she found out she was dying she got worried about me. She knew without her around I'd either get imprisoned for centenaries or they would hunt me down and kill me. So she told me to leave London and come here. I argued that I didn't want her to die alone, but she ordered me to call you and ask if I could come, stay with you. As you know I wasn't meant to come here until the week after, I first called you. But the next day Hellsing was attacked, by hundreds of ghouls which by the way, are like zombies only they are created when a vampire bites, and drains someone un-pure, ghouls then bite more people. Those they don't eat become ghouls themselves, even virgins. As it takes a vampire to turn you into a vampire," she paused and sighed again "well that or a freak-chip. Anyway by the time I fought my way through all the ghouls, freaks and a fledgeling vampire." red tears ran down her eyes "I was too late to save Integra, with her last breath she asked me to turn her in a familiar. So she always be with me and"

Quin interrupted again "what is a familiar?"

Seras was about to answer, when she heard hear Integra say in her head 'Let me tell the rest' so a shadow left Seras and started to form a shape of a body on the couch next to her. Seras saw everyone but Danez jump. He just raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you" added Seras as Integra finally took shape.

"My Name is Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing." said the person who now sat beside Tori "And as Seras told you I was leader of Hellsing to until I was nearly killed and was dying when Seras got to me. I wanted revenge on the vampire that took down my organization, so I asked Seras to make me into her familiar so I could. As to what one is, in the case of people it is when vampire drains someone's entirety into themselves, not just their blood but their soul as well, their very essence of being." and everyone now understood and nodded "After I was made a familiar Seras gathered supplies and made a couple of calls, before she hunted and killed the vampire, she let me finish it off" and with that she faded back into Seras.

"Well if there no more questions and your all right with me still living here." which they all said 'we are'. So she then added "I have to go out for a while to a town, a few towns over, so I can hunt without risking you all." noticing the time everybody else said good night and went to bed and Seras went out to hunt.

* * *

Well that's it for another chapter we hope you enjoyed it please Review..

I do not own these songs:

This is Halloween

Blackmore's **Night** - **All for One**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: we do not own any of songs used here.**

**Thank you for the reviews and i hope you all enjoy this chapter, as well. i hope to get the next one edited and put it up by tomorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Remember, remember,**

**the 5****th**** of November**

A few days later Danez had to go back to the Gypsy camp, before they moved it again and so they all said their goodbyes. Before he left he promised he'd come visit for Christmas. Everyone missed the him the second he had left, but they knew he would be back as he had promised..

The next day when he got back to his camp, he went straight to see his Grandmother and after sending anyone else who was with her away. He told her everything that had happened, including the truth of what happened on Halloween. He told her that woman who was staying with his sister's family was a vampire, but she was a good one, that never hurt anyone of them and saved his sister's life. He told her that Seras use to work for the daughter of her old friend Sir Hellsing.

Danez also told her that the name she was using the name Tori Nightingale and that Tori had one of the most beautiful voices he ever heard. So he had started to call her Nightingale instead of Tori. That she even could sing some of their old gypsy songs. When his grandma had asked how did this Tori know them, he told her that Tori's grandmother was a gypsy called Seras Nightingale and she had taught Tori those songs.

* * *

(Back in Spain)

Seras knew they didn't celebrate Bonfire night here but she still could help going around and saying the words to the 5th November Poem

* * *

Meanwhile in Castle Dracula, it was November the fifth and Dracula was confused, as to why there seemed to something special about this day.

He found himself saying "Remember, Remember the fifth of November"

"Dammit why the hell am I remembering this line of a poem and not every other single thing that has happened like in a 100 years?" he grumbled as he went looking for his next victim. "Why is it this day? And what is so special about it anyway?"

"It is just probably me, I don't know. But it's perhaps because it is a English holiday" Said a voice from nowhere

"Wait, who the hell are you and how you get in my head?" Dracula growled

"Well Dah I am you conscious" answered to with its own growl.

'Gunpowder, treason and plot. Now that sounds like my kind of day' mused Dracula as he heard the lines in his head. Before he shouted in his head "a conscious that's something new"

"What? Are you surprised you still have one?" answered his conscious "well you could have known sooner if you weren't so fucked up to push me back for several hundreds of years"

"Why the hell, are you here then?" growled Dracula

"Well I wouldn't be here, if everything would be all right would I?" it said as it growled back. "You need my help"

"No I don't need any help" he answered in his head angrily "and since I still have no clue, why you are here. It is better for you to well fuck off!"

The police-girl's voice sounded in his head again "I see of no reason, why the gunpowder, treason. Should ever be forgot..." in his head he saw her in a short button down dress that appeared to be a uniform, skipping her way through a dark basement while singing that over and over.

"I told you that you needed me didn't I?" said the his conscious loudly before saying "because you in-love with her"

Dracula went to say ' Love is for humans and weaklings' but his conscious had already left to where it had been all these centuries. Dracula was pissed and thirsty so he went into a village miles away and killed random people as well as drinking their blood.

His conscious came back and said one line before it left again "she'd be disappointed in you for this you know"

"Like I would care, what she'd think" he answered though he knew the voice had gone. Though part of him felt down at the thought of her being disappointed in him, so he stopped what he was doing and killed the one he just bit before going back to his castle.

* * *

(Back in Spain)

Seras had told everyone about bonfire night back home, that they had a big bonfire and lit fireworks. The family decided to give her, her holiday so the kids made a guy and put it on a bonfire. Which once they were out the way Quinn lit it and then set off some fireworks. As even the girls could stayed up a bit longer, because this is the first time they were celebrating this holiday. They all wanted to hear a lot from Tori of how she celebrated it in London.

* * *

Dracula had decided he wanted to learn more about this day, and try to figure out what made it so special. So he went to his vast library and looked through the books till he found the one he was looking and began to read..

* * *

Xavier turned to his Aunt Tori and asked "So what happen on November the 5th. Why do we burn a guy on the bonfire?"

So Tori sat down on the grass and told everyone to do the same, once everyone was comfortable. She started to tell the story of Guy Fawkes "Once upon time, back in England there was some laws were passed against the Roman Catholics, that were unjust. So in 1605 a group of Catholics decided to do something about it. They got together and plotted, that next time parliament was opened by King James the first, they would blow up everyone and everything that was there with gunpowder. So once everything was ready and all the gunpowder was set up in the cellar of the parliament building." She paused to make sure everyone was following along with her story. Before she continued with the story "The man that had been chosen to light up fuses was called Guy Fawkes. So on the morning of November the 5th. He made a trail of gunpowder and was about too" she paused to take a slip of water, though she really didn't need too and was about to start again. When

"Antie Towi, Could you please tell us mowe we pomise that we won't be scawed" asked the twins

Seras smiled as she continued "Well just as he was about to light the trail of gunpowder, when some soldiers discovered him hiding in the cellar. They arrested him before he could light it. Once they took him to his cell, they kept asking him to give up the other plotters, but he refused. So they start to hurt him badly. Even then he refused, this went on for a long time until he broke and told them what he knew" she pause and took a fake breath before added "King James who was in parliament, when Guy was going to blow it up, told all the people to celebrate the fact he was still alive by lighting a huge bonfire on that day" she stopped and stared at the bonfire before saying " So now on the November 5th back in England they light a bonfire and set off fireworks. In memorial of that day"

Once she was finished telling the story Xavier asked "can I light fire work please" So with his parent's permission, Tori helped him to light one of the less dangerous ones. Soon one of the servants took over lighting the fireworks, so the family could sit back and relax as they watched. Though the kids had other ideas, they started running around and playing games. Especially Xavier who had really come out of his shell since his Aunt had arrived. As everything returned to normal they still got no word about the vampire hunters yet.

Quinn was watching his son have a great time and then he turned to Tori and said "I think that I have never seen, Xavier like this. He is so happy now your here. I honestly think that you are the best thing that happened to this family."

Tori smiled, she as she thought to herself 'I just hope that the hunters won't come soon, because if they do, I don't know what will happen.' Then she replied "although I miss Alucard so much. I am still having a great time here and love all of you like you really was my family."

"You're like family to all of us. If any of our parents were still alive, they'd adopt you in a heartbeat" said Dria with a smile on her face.

Tori smiled back at them. Then she looked at her watch and noticed the time. She sighed, before turned to Quinn and Dria then said "Why don't I put the kids to bed for you? So you can have some time alone" Dria and Quinn agreed and thanked her..

As usual once everyone was ready for bed, they all went to the girl's room first. Xavier sat in his usual spot on Nadia's bed. Then Tori tucked the girls in and started to sing. ((Celine Dion's 'Baby close you eyes'))

_Sun is creeping down_

_Behind the hill_

_Everything is calm_

_Everything is still_

_So baby close your eyes_

_And rest your weary mind_

_Let me hold you close I'll sing you this lullaby_

_Let your worries go_

_You fall asleep_

_Think of nothing more_

_Memories will keep_

_Your dreams will turn to gold_

_And you will waken fine_

_Then you'll hold a smile all day from this lullaby_

_Maybe somewhere in the silence_

_You will wake and you're alone_

_Just call out and I'll be there_

Tori looked over at the girls and saw they had fallen asleep. Then she looked over at Xavier and he wasn't far off, so she paused in her song long enough to kiss the girls good night and take Xavier to his room where she tucked him in and sang..

_Even when I'm gone_

_Each day will end_

_So I'll say 'goodnight'_

_'Til we meet again_

_Now baby close your eyes_

_And rest your weary mind_

_I'll let you know the joy you bring_

Once she was sure he was asleep she turned off his light off. Then she went to read the library, since she wanted some time alone.

llll

Meanwhile in London, Morgy was finding more and more about this Alucard and Seras's lives. So now she was almost sure, that Alucard had indeed been her Count Dracula. This meant that he hadn't been locked away all those years and the sisters were lying to him. So she knew she was going to have to be extra careful now. Because whatever reasons the sisters had been lying to their king most have been a bad one. So Morgy was worried if they found out what she knew they come after her and her fledglings.

Morgy took Ayesha and Juan to one of her old master Helena's safe house, because she didn't want to put her friend at risk any longer. She turned to them and said "I don't think it is safe for us to return to Dracula's castle. We have stumbled onto a plot to keep secrets from our no-life king. They will not let us live if the sisters find out. Which means until we know exactly what there planning we need to keep hiding. I will allow you to hunt on the condition you both hunt together and only on people who won't be missed." she paused and thought for a moment, before adding " I don't think we will find out here the information we need here. Since it as seems this Seras may have fled to Europe, lets go and try to find her. We might be able to get more information about our Master from her, discover what had happened to our Count, as well as while we are looking for her and try to find out what this plot is."

So the fledglings and their Master went off to hunt.

* * *

(Back in Spain)

As days past by, it seemed that everything was returning to normal. Tori sat in her room after coming back from her hunt that night. That Pip and Integra asked if they could come out for a while. She knew everyone including the servants were fast asleep so she allowed them to come out. They spent the next few hours talking about how well the family had taken to her. Seras told them if things were different and she didn't miss her master so much or there wasn't people hunting her. She could easily see her herself living here for a long time. Alas she knew it wasn't to be as she'd soon have to leave them. Though until then she was going to make sure everyone had a great time.

The kids are really having a blast making music and learning new songs that Tori would teach them. While Dria looked after the girls, Tori would be giving Xavier his self-defence lessons, which he was really enjoying, as time flew by.

Dracula was starting too long to be able to hear the police-girl sing again. He found he missed her even though if what he had been was true. He would have never known or met, but he knew that wasn't true because why would ones heart long for her. But then again why was he longing for her even if she was his fledgling, he shouldn't be missing her this much.

"How many times to I have to say it. You idiot you love her that's why" said his conscious once again.

Dracula eyes flashed red as he shouted back in his head "I DO NOT LOVE HER". But deep down inside he knew he was lying to himself as did his conscious, since it was him. Thus knowing this his conscious didn't bother to reply it just left.

* * *

(in London)

Morgy and her fledglings were hunting in the back streets of London. They fed on homeless people (I know it's kind of cruel, but they have to hunt people who won't be missed. Which often means the homeless are the easiest for them) though they went for the older ones. Even though Juan argued they tasted bad, Morgy and Ayesha said the old one have less chance of pulling themselves off the street. Then the younger ones so he was out voted and had to suffer.

Tori sat in her room one night and found her singing to herself. Until Pip and Integra joined her to listen and Pip surprised her as he appeared with a guitar and started to play it. As she sang;

_Have you seen the old man __  
__In the closed-down market __  
__Kicking up the paper, __  
__with his worn out shoes? __  
__In his eyes you see no pride __  
__Hand held loosely at his side __  
__Yesterday's paper te__lling yesterday's news __  
__  
__Have you seen the old girl __  
__Who walks the streets of London __  
__Dirt in her hair and her clothes in rags? __  
__She's no time for talking, __  
__She just keeps right on walking __  
__Carrying her home in two carrier bags. __  
_

As she sings she thinks of Alucard and her home. With all the different people she saw there.

_In the all night café  
At a quarter past eleven,  
Same old man is sitting there on his own  
Looking at the world  
Over the rim of his tea-cup,  
Each tea lasts an hour  
Then he wanders home alone  
_

Dracula was sitting by himself as he often did when he felt the presence again. As he let it in he heard the singing and he also found he felt two other presences. That seem to be connected to the police-girl and one of them he'd seemed to know well. He couldn't figure out who it was or from where.

_So how can you tell me you're lonely, __  
__And say for you that the sun don't shine? __  
__Let me take you by the hand and walk you through __  
__the streets of London __  
__I'll show you something to make you change y__our mind __  
__  
__Have you seen the old man __  
__Outside the Seaman's Mission __  
__Memory fading with the medal ribbons that he wears __  
__In our winter city, __  
__The rain cries a little pity __  
__For one more forgotten hero __  
__And a world that doesn't care _

Pip whispered to Integra you "Yous feel t'at". Who nodded and placed her finger on her lips as Seras finished her song.

_So how can you tell me you're lonely,  
And say for you that the sun don't shine?  
Let me take you by the hand and walk you through  
the streets of London  
I'll show you something to make you change your mind_

As she finished the song Seras reached out with all her might, as did Pip and Integra. To the presence they felt hoping against hope it really was her master Alucard. Just as they were almost sure it was the connection was broken.

* * *

(Back in Dracula)

Just as he was about to answer their calls, the connection had been broken, because someone had dared knock on his door. When he opened the door with his shadows, he angrily shout "WHO DARES DISTURB MY PEACE."

Just then a sniffling and shaking servant walked in with his head hung low. Who said in a very timid and scared voice " SSSiiiirrree , the the brides sent me with this for you."

Dracula looked up from his book he'd been pretending to read and saw the servant was carrying something struggling in his arms. "JUST LEAVE IT AND GET OUT MY SIGHT AT ONCE"

"Butttttttttttt what should I tell the brides milord." the still shaking servant asked.

"Tell them not to disturb for something as pitiful as that again." he replied quietly then he raised his voice once again and so suddenly the servant dropped the thing he was carrying. As Dracula shouted "AND THAT I HUNT FOR MYSELF I DO NOT WANT SOMEONE. SENDING PEOPLE TO ME ESPECIALLY A MERE CHILD." then he raised his voice even higher as he added. **"NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU"**

The servant ran out of there as fast as his legs could carry him, as he heard to door slam behind him. Dracula picked up the thing by its shirt and pulled off it hood to see what it really was. He wasn't surprised to see that the sisters had indeed sent him a child. As the boy who couldn't be more than fifteen years old. "Well I guess I don't have to go out tonight to hunt" he said in his own head.

"Not going to really drain him are you." asked his conscious..

"Why to bloody hell shouldn't I" Dracula answered back, while still holding the struggling boy.

"Because look at him you moron. He's an innocent what do you think the Police-girl would think if she found out" it replied "besides it's not your style, you prefer to find your own prey rather than scaring the shit out of them and taunting them before you kill them. Plus you normally go for grown men who are crooks as you find them more fun, not sniffing boys. Beside maybe he'll be of use to one of your weapon's guy was looking for an apprentice"

Dracula thought about for a minute and though he wanted to argue he didn't care what she thought he knew it wasn't true. So instead of eating him, he opened a portal and dragged the boy through it. When he got to the other side he shout out "Dornez, wake up old man" ((before you ask it isn't Walter. It's one of his relatives))

A few minutes later a man came down some stairs and shouted "Who the bloody hell?" but then he stopped when he saw who it was. "Oh it's you Sire. You need some more ammo or something making." he asked a little more politely as he stepped in front of Dracula. Who shook his head at the question "NO? Then why the bloody hell you wake me?" Then at hearing a cry he looked down and saw a boy dangling from Dracula's arm. "and who the bloody hell is that?"

Dracula liked Dornez because not only was he a great weaponry maker and expert. He also didn't care if he was killed or not, as he had a 'I'm-going-to-die-one-day-anyway-so-why-fear-it-attitude'. This meant he wasn't scared to shout back at Dracula and they often had verbal-sparing-matches. "Ah Dornez as rash as ever, my friend" he answered, "this" he said as he lifted the boy. "Maybe your new apprentice" then tossed the boy at him. "That is if the boy wishes to live and swear loyalty to me"

"How about it boy you can either die or become my apprentice and learn weaponry crafting?" said Dornez, as he picked the boy up and looked at him. "If I were you, I would take the gift our lord Dracula has given you, as it's not only your life he is sparing but it is giving you a job. Plus as long as you work for Dracula you are protected, but you betray him boy and I will kill you myself. "

"So, what is going to be boy? Work for me and become his apprentice or die. But know this, that I will know if you are lying so don't even try." He asked the boy who was now standing up on his own.

The boy looked up though he kept his head slightly bowed. As he thought about it for a moment, he knew even if he could escape he'd have nothing to go back to as he was an orphan. Plus Dracula and this man was not only offering him his life, but a job as well which meant he could make something of himself, so he says politely "I swear my loyalty to you Lord Dracula. From this day on I promise to work hard and learn all Mr Dornez as to teach me"

"Well Sire he is very polite and seems truthful to me, is he?" asked Dornez.

"um so you an orphan boy" Dracula asked as he stared at the boy. Who got a shocked and surprised look on his face, since he knew he hadn't said that part out loud. Dracula smirked and added "Don't be so surprised boy I am after all the king of the vampires. So it isn't hard for me to read your mind, I did say I would know if you lied to me." Then Dracula moved forward and placed his hand on the boys shoulder then he said "and you Benjamin, told the truth and as long as you keep your oath. You shall be under my protection and have a home here. As well as a job but work hard boy and prove to me you are worthy"

"I will Sire, I swear it and thank you" he answered.

Dracula smirked again and then he turned to Dornez. Then he said "Well you know what to do Dornez, I leave him in your care. I must be leaving now since the sisters do not know that I left. Though I think I might stop for a snack on the way" With that he walked through a portal he had just opened and disappeared.

"Come Benjamin, I will show where you will be sleeping as tomorrow. We start your training" Said Dornez as he started up the stairs.

"Yes Sir" replied Ben and followed him up without hesitation. Which was good as Dracula hadn't really left he was in the shadows watching.

But once Dracula was sure the boy wouldn't run he headed off to hunt for real. Though his conscious couldn't help but say "she would be proud of what you have done."

Dracula commented back "Dornez is getting old and I need a good weapons guy. That's the only reason I did it." Though both he and is conscious knew that he was glad she'd be proud of him. Neither one of them said or thought it.

* * *

As the days past Seras was more and more worried the priests or hunters would come. They hadn't and soon it would be December and Christmas. Which she was looking forward to as it would be a family Christmas this year. She just hoped the hunters stayed away until after New Years Day. Plus Danez would be visiting in December maybe he'll teach her more gypsy songs.

But she had sworn that she'd find a way to try and make the time she had left, before she had to go. A happy and joyous time for everyone, she just needed to work out what to do. But it was getting near dawn and so she decided to get some sleep.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 6 finished and it started out short. But now it is a long one I hope it turned out all right pl****ease review.**


End file.
